Association between visual identifiers, such as colors and shapes, have long been associated with stimuli experienced by individuals. When describing stimulus, such as emotions (e.g., anger, calmness, stress, happiness, passion), physical sensations (e.g., nausea, pain, tension, lightness, hyperactivity of muscles/joints) or other stimuli perceived or experienced by an individual, a common representation is a basic visual representation that arouses similar sensations. For instance, colors and shapes are frequently used to identify stimulus experienced by individuals. An example of this is a mood ring, which changes color based on an underlying “mood” of the wearer.
Research has indicated that certain colors can be almost universally associated with particular stimuli, regardless of variances in individuals. Further, certain colors can also cause individuals to experience related stimuli that the individual associates with that color. For instance, studies have shown that warm colors, such as orange and yellow, can elicit a hunger response and are associated with food.
In most cases, individuals currently use numbers and vocabulary to describe and define responses to stimuli. When asked to describe how an individual feels about something, they may be asked to describe it in words, or provide input on a numeric scale (e.g., 1 through 10). However, since numbers and vocabulary can be a restrictive tool for measuring stimuli, such as emotions, moods, emotional intelligence, and because words can be subjective and have different interpretations, depending on variables such as context and background of the individual (e.g., socioeconomic background, education level, native language), describing such stimuli can be difficult given its dynamic nature.
Since stimuli can be accurately represented across individuals through colors and other visual identifiers, it would be advantageous to have a system that could receive input from individuals on a stimuli and output an accurate representation of that stimuli in a visual identifier. However, there are currently no systems or methods for generating visual identifiers from user input associated with perceived stimuli.
Therefore, there is need in the art for systems and methods for generating visual identifiers from user input associated with perceived stimuli. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.